


Iron and Flowers

by Heronfem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Moments, Slice of Life, Team as Family, Training Camp, Yachi Hitoka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: Yachi Hitoka spends an interesting week at the Shinzen training camp, and makes an unexpected friend.





	Iron and Flowers

Neither of Yachi Hitoka's parents are tall people. Her mother has some height, but she augments it with heels, and her father is 5'7” at a stretch (at least he was when last she saw him, and frankly Nitoshi Uta can stay gone for all she cares). Her grandparents are short, most of her friends her whole life have been short.

Hitoka's _Japanese_ , it's not like they're running around in Sweden.

But now she's stuck with excitable volleyball players, most of them ridiculously tall, and feels like a twig in a forest of old-growth oaks. Azumane-san is enormous, Tsukishima is ridiculously tall, Kageyama is barely shorter than Tsukishima, and only Hinata and Nishnoya are even close to her size. Hitoka was so intimidated by all that height! But they've all been so nice, and she finds herself sitting next to Azumane-san on the bus ride down to Tokyo because he's a nervous wreck about everything, including travel, and Kiyoko thinks their nerves will cancel each other out. Hitoka's surprised to find that it's true. She can't believe she was ever scared of him. He's a good seat mate, quiet and nice enough to share his snacks with her as well as a portable charger for her phone when she realizes she forgot to charge it before leaving. Daichi-san and Suga-san are in the seat just behind them cuddled up together like lovebirds.

Azumane-san, big and gentle, treats her like the finest glass, and honestly he might be the nicest person she's ever met. She falls asleep against his shoulder with his jacket for a pillow and decides when she wakes up and he hands her a bottle of water that she would kill a man to defend him. Or, you know, speak up when people say he's a thug. She probably couldn't kill a man ever.

They reach Tokyo at a perfectly reasonable time, moderately rested, and everyone straggles off the bus. There's another two giants waiting for them, a handsome dark skinned man with gentle eyes and a lanky grinning scarecrow with a mess of black bedhead. Their shirts are black, their pants red with “NEKOMA” in white down the legs. Her mind scrambles for a minute before putting names to faces again. Kuroo Tetsurou and.... Nobunaga? No, Kai Nobuyuki. They're both intimidating.

“Ah, Kuroo-san,” Daichi-san yawns. “Mornin'.”

“Same to you,” Kuroo-san grins, looking deeply amused. “How was it?”

“Long.” Daichi's hand is in Suga's still to lead him around, the vice-captain still not looking quite awake. They're terribly cute.

Hinata's friend Kenma is waiting there as well, looking amused as Hinata demands to know if a steel tower is the Skytree. Kiyoko steers her to grab the waterbottles, both of them yawning in the cool morning air. It's a different kind of refreshing from the rural areas of Miyagi, but Yachi thinks that she might love it here as she looks around. Saitama is pleasant. Shinzen's campus is beautiful and expansive, with loads of trees and grassy areas. Yachi's impressed by the big building, the beautiful gardens, the covered walkways and clean gyms. It's a beautiful place.

The day goes about as well as expected. Everything is in awry. Hinata and Kageyama haven't matched back up, Nishinoya overshoots his jump, Azumane-san hits his jump serves out of bounds, the synchronized attack can't quite get in shape. It's hard to watch them struggle, and Yachi looks at Kiyoko, who seems serene as ever.

“Don't worry,” Kiyoko says, flashing her a quick smile. “They'll get it.”

They do improve as the day wears on. Hitoka hands out towels and water bottles, listens to Kiyoko explain plays, sits with Ukai-san when he beckons Kiyoko and her over to talk about the other teams, and absorbs everything. Ukai trusts Kiyoko's steady eyes, and Hitoka swears that one day she'll be just as valuable to their coach.

She tosses balls for Kageyama and Hinata that evening, watching them try and fail to match, and wonders if she'll find a way to help them for real one day.

When everyone's finally packing up, she finds Azumane-san helping her gather things together while Tanaka and Nishinoya clean the floor. 

“A little different this time, isn't it?” he asks, his voice gentle. She smiles up at him.

“It is! I like the campus, it's so green and lush.”

“I don't like the bugs,” Azumane confides, smiling back. He has soft eyes, and Hitoka wonders again how she was ever scared of him. “I'm glad you came with us, Yacchan. You're always so determined and smiling.”

Hitoka's heart swells with pride, and she grabs his hands. He jumps, startled. 

“I won't let you down!” Hitoka swears, “I'll be the best manager I can be!”

“I-I-I believe you!”

His smile is so very bright, and Hitoka squeezes his hands before dropping them to rush away with the basket of jerseys that need to be washed.

oOo

Their breakfast in the morning is all sorts of delightful, in that everyone's somehow managed to be both exhausted and pumped for the day ahead. She eats between Kiyoko and Azumane, who's excessively sweet in the mornings while he's still soft from sleep and keeps fussing over her not eating enough fruit, and spends the morning enjoying the Karasuno game against Ubugawa. Ubugawa demolishes them, but in a fun way, and Fukurodani takes the court against Nekoma while both teams drink up and recover. She's pulled off to the side to help cut watermelon, taking a piece for herself and smiling when Kiyoko practically coos over how good it tastes.

Everyone's excited about the watermelon, even quiet Kenma, and she makes sure that he gets at least two pieces before Fukurodani's enormous ace bounds over.

“Hi!” He says brightly, Fukurodani's setter in the background eating two at once with Yukie-chan. “Can I have more?!”

“Y-yes,” Hitoka stammers, and he whoops in delight. He's big and broad and while she feels slightly terrified around the others, Bokuto-san is the least threatening person she's ever met. She feels a wild urge to ruffle his hair and spoil him as he takes the watermelon and cheerfully thanks her. 

She glances back up to see Fukurodani's setter smiling so gently, so softly at Bokuto's back that it's enough to make her blush. So _that's_ how it is. She's familiar with that expression- she sees it on Daichi's face every single time he looks at Suga. Yukie rolls her eyes at her friend, but she's smiling too. They're so terribly cute, and Bokuto goes bounding over to show his setter that the seeds in the watermelon look like they're making a smiley face. His setter has a composed face now, but that smile lingers in her memory, and she wonders if she'll ever catch someone looking at her like that.

Hinata is sitting with the super-tall Russian kid and Kenma, talking a mile a minute with them as Suga and Daichi talk with much-too-tall Kuroo, and she indulges in another piece of watermelon under the shade of a tree. Kiyoko joins her, and Yachi relaxes against the bark of it.

“Kiyoko-san?” She says abruptly.

“Yes?” Kiyoko looks over to her, her expression soft. 

“I'm really glad you asked me to do this,” Hitoka says, feeling her throat swell a little. She looks over all of these ridiculous, wonderful boys, who already feel like somehow they're _her_ boys. “I'm... I'm really happy here.”

Kiyoko's smile is positively dazzling.

They go around after with the bags for the rinds, and somehow Hitoka finds herself in front of Kuroo, who grins at her with his Cheshire cat smile. He's so very tall, miles of leg and elegant hands, and under all that wild hair he's got quite a handsome face. He does, however, also look absolutely terrifying when he smirks. 

“T-t-trash here please,” she stammers, and he obliges. 

“Are you enjoying your time here?” Kuroo asks. He has a nice voice, she notes through her nerves. 

“Absolutely!” She squeaks out, and his smile gets a little more real.

“Glad to hear it.”

Yaku stalks over, grabbing his arm. “Stop hassling her, you menace,” he snaps, and drags a laughing Kuroo away. 

Hitoka feels oddly happy though, and is about to walk back in as well when she spots Kuroo's face fall, watching Kenma and Hinata talk along the sidelines. He looks... sad. Longing. Maybe a little lonely. Yaku, standing next to him, elbows him in the side and exchanges a couple words with him. Kuroo nods, looking away, and gnaws at his lip. Hitoka frowns, confused at his shift in mood. Hinata and Kenma aren't doing anything, they're just standing together with Lev hovering behind them.

Kiyoko steps up to her side, looking to where she's watching.

“Don't worry,” she says quietly, and Hitoka looks up at her. 

“What?”

Kiyoko's smile is soft. “He's alright. He's just got some things to work through. You'll see.”

“Okay,” Hitoka says, deciding not to question it, and helps her with the trash bags.

The day goes by fast, the practice games ending and the private practice beginning. Hinata manages to get Kenma to toss for him for all of five times before he escapes, and then bolts away to go practice in the third gym. Yaku leaves to grab a drink and Lev makes his escape as well. Hitoka watches for a bit as the Karasuno team work on their individual issues, and looks up when Kageyama approaches. He blinks down at her, and she smiles. He's intense and awkward and struggles with words to the point of sometimes being non-verbal, but she gets it. 

“Ready?” she asks, and he nods, clearly relieved that she doesn't press for him to talk. 

They go to the second gym, setting up water bottles, and Yachi tosses for him over and over as he struggles to get it right. Ukai joins them after a bit, watching and offering advice. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. 

They finish up for dinner, and Bokuto invades the Karasuno table with his setter, who she learns very quickly is called Akaashi (Or, Aghasheeeee, all e's included, if Bokuto's in a mood). She sits next to him, and watches him hassle Tsukishima for not eating enough and joke with Hinata while Akaashi focuses in like a laser and demolishes all the food in sight. It's kind of impressive, how much he can eat, and Hitoka supposes it must be to keep up his energy running around with Bokuto. Kenma joins their table too, tucking himself in next to Hinata, and Kuroo heckles Akaashi until he scoots his two plates over enough that he can sit down too.

Hitoka finds that she loves eating in the mass of people, laughing and joking and having a good time. It feels like being wrapped up in endless hugs, even if she doesn't talk much. Azumane, on her other side, gives Tanaka and Noya a _look_ that's almost as terrifying as Daichi's when they get to be a bit much, and Suga laughs at the look of terror on Tanaka's face.

After dinner she gathers the last of the jerseys that needed washing into a basket from the dryer, and heads to the main building from the laundry.

Hitoka gets turned around by gym 5 (or is it 6? the layout is weird), and is about to turn around when she hears someone clear their throat around the corner of the gym. Curious, and slightly terrified, she stops.

“So, we've been, um, we've been friends for a while now,” a voice starts, wavering a little, and stops. “Shit. No. I can't lead with that. Hey, want to get together and raise some endorphin levels- oh god, that's way worse. Get a grip. Ummm. Fuck. No. No fucking, please god, I cannot deal with that concept right now. Um. I think you're really cute and I'm moderately acceptable in the face so maybe we could go look good together at dinner- what is _wrong with me_ , auuuugh.”

There's a dull _thonk_ sound, like the speaker kicked something.

“Ow, fuck.”

It's sounds like they're practicing a confession. Hitoka peeks around the corner. There's a tall figure in Nekoma's black-and-red, talking to an outdoor basketball hoop like it's a person. They take a deep breath.

“Okay, okay. I've always thought you were the coolest person, ever since we were really small,” he begins. “And I know I don't have to say it, because you insist that you know, but I think you're one of the most amazing people in the world and I'm proud of you for being you, and never being anyone else. I just want to know if maybe you, um-” The speakers voice cracks, and he takes a deep breath. “If maybe you like me too, Kenma, and I've waited a long time to say this but I love you and I don't ever want to regret not getting the chance to tell you- to ask you- _fuck_.”

The speaker spins around and Hitoka locks eyes with him.

Oh. It's Kuroo-san.

“Shit,” he says weakly, staring at her. His eyes are almost perfectly round. “Uh. Oh no. Please don't tell anybody?”

Hitoka blinks. “T...tell anybody what?”

Kuroo looks like he might collapse into a puddle of nervous goo. “About. Um. What you just heard.”

_Oh_.

Hitoka inches forward. Kuroo is much less intimidating now that he's not leering at her like some tall and terrifying beast. He looks more like a teenage boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, scared and alone. Honestly, her heart goes out to him. “Are... are you not out?”

“No.”

She can hear the fear in that word, and her heart really does go out to him then. She walks over and sits cross legged on the grass, patting next to her as she sets the laundry basket down. He walks over on stilted legs, and sits down hard. Hitoka watches him pull his knees to his chest and hug them, and sees his big golden eyes watching her back, nervous.

“I think it's sweet, falling in love with a childhood friend,” Hitoka says as it all comes together, and Kuroo lets out a shuddering breath that he doesn't seem to realize he's been holding. Yachi can understand. “So, you're not out. Are you scared of what your team might think?” 

“Kinda.” Kuroo hugs his knees tighter. “I um. I think some of them might guess. Because I don't date. And uh. Well. Kenma. I'm always with him and treat him like he's- I dunno. He's always been my person. Pretty sure Yaku knows.”

Hitoka bumps their shoulders together, mimicking what she's watched the teams do to reassure each other, and Kuroo's shoulders ease a little. A ghost of smile darts across his face. 

“Why now?” Hitoka asks, and Kuroo goes red. He mumbles something into his knees. “What?”

Kuroo clears his throat. “Um. Hinata's been hanging around a lot.”

“Ohhhh. So you're jealous!”

“I'm not-! Okay. Yeah. I might be jealous.” Kuroo looks like it might kill him to admit it. He picks at the grass, face contorting in frustration as Hitoka feels herself smile without meaning to. Kuroo, for all he's big and broad and looks like he could eat her and go for seconds, really is just another person. “Maybe I'm jealous. Just a bit. They text all the time, and Hinata gets him all fired up- or as fired up as Kenma really gets, and Kenma's bisexual and Hinata doesn't seem like he's the type to be shy about going after what he wants and-” Kuroo's voice breaks again, and he buries his face in his hands.

“I really, _really_ like him,” he mumbles, and Hitoka hugs him.

“It's going to be okay,” she says, confident for once. “Definitely. Even if he doesn't return your feelings romantically, he definitely thinks you're great.”

Kuroo leans into her, rubbing his eyes with his hand. “You're sure?”

“Positive.”

Kuroo sighs, dropping his head so that it rests against her arm. “I really, really want him to like me back.”

“Well, you won't know until you ask,” Hitoka says. “You don't have to do it right now, you know. But I think it's better to do it fast! Like ripping off a bandage! It hurts and there's hair and then you're done and it's all out in the open!”

“You're right,” Kuroo sighs, and pulls back. Hitoka lets him go, and gets a slightly watery smile in return. “I just... He's my best friend, and I don't want to lose him.” 

“You won't,” she says firmly, and punches the air. “You'll tell him, and he'll be so happy, and it'll be great! And your team will be so excited for you guys and make you a cake, and if they don't make you a cake, then-then I'll make you a cake! And I'll take the shinkansen down to give it to you, because you should celebrate the good things in life!”

Kuroo laughs his funny braying laugh, his smile coming back wide and real. “I like you, Yachi-san. You're really something.”

“Th-Thank you!”

Kuroo sighs, running a hand through his hair. It sticks up even more, going every which way. “Alright. Sometime next week. Saturday, yeah. I'll tell him next Saturday. We have the day off and he wants to go out shopping anyway, so we'll be alone.”

“You should tell him somewhere he likes,” Hitoka says, excited. “Somewhere quiet. Kenma doesn't like crowds, right?” 

“Yeah. Maybe-” Kuroo nods to himself. “There's a shrine we go to when it's busy, it's always really quiet there and we relax there. It's really nice. I'll tell him there.”

“Very romantic,” she says, nodding in approval. 

Kuroo takes a deep, steadying breath. “I guess now all I have to do is tell him.” He looks down at his hands, biting his lip. “I don't even know what to say to him. I've been at his side every day for years and years, and we've always been with each other, but now I don't know what to tell him. God. What could I even say?”

“Maybe just... say it,” Hitoka says thoughtfully. “No flowery words, just tell him you love him and have loved him for years. And that you think he's wonderful, and you'd like to date him. Kenma seems like someone who likes things straightforward.”

“You're right,” Kuroo says, nodding. “Just. I love you, I have for years, and I'd like it if we can date but if not I'll still always be your friend.”

Hitoka claps, beaming. “That's perfect!”

“Oh thank god.” Kuroo collapses back on the grass, looking up at the sky. This far out of the city, the stars are bright and visible. Hitoka lays down too, looking up at them and feeling oddly peaceful. The summer night is warm, the crickets chirping, and the wind rustles the branches of the trees. It's a quiet sort of night, still and peaceful.

Hitoka wishes a little that it would stretch on for a short eternity, just her and the grass and the stars and the wind.

“You know,” Kuroo says, his voice soft, “we were just kids when we met. I don't know when I fell in love with him. But I think it was a long time ago and I've been falling for him over, and over, and over again. I look at him and my head gets all quiet, and all I want to do is sit down with him and watch that mind of his work out puzzles and problems in a quiet room together. He's put up with so much shit for me, and I want to give him the world for it. I just really love him.”

“I think that's amazing,” Hitoka says, watching the stars. “I've never been in love. But I hope when I do fall in love, it's with someone who'll love me in the same sort of way. A kind of quiet love. The whole world is so loud! I think it'd be so good, to be able to be quiet together.”

Kuroo sighs, putting his hands behind his head. “Yeah. Thanks for this, Yachi-san.”

Hitoka turns her head to smile at him. “Of course! I'm glad I got lost now. You would still be kicking the basketball hoop.”

Kuroo covers his face and groans as she giggles.

Hitoka stands up, picking up the basket and resting it on her hip. “Don't stay out all night,” she says, and he nods, smiling. 

“I won't. I can walk you back-”

“You look like you want to keep thinking for a little bit,” Hitoka says, shaking her head, and Kuroo smiles ruefully. “I know the way now! See you tomorrow, Kuroo-san.”

“Just Kuroo is fine,” he says, and her eyebrows shoot up. “Hey, you're the first person I've ever told that I'm not straight. I think that counts for some relaxed honorifics.”

“Okay, Kuroo,” Hitoka says, smiling. “And Yachi is fine for you, too. Or Yacchan like everyone else.”

“Yachi, then,” Kuroo says, and his smile is terribly soft. Hitoka wants to ruffle his hair. “Good night.”

“Good night, Kuroo.”

Hitoka heads off with the basket, following the little covered walkways as she heads back towards the main building they're staying in, a smile on her face. It's been an interesting evening.

Hitoka hears Hinata approaching before she sees him, singing nonsense songs that make her smile. He turns the corner and beams at her, bounding over. 

“Yacchan! I can carry those back!”

“Aren't your arms tired?” she laughs, but lets him take it. Hinata beams at her, big and easy

“Nope!” he says cheerfully. “Well, I mean, they're tired but they're not _too_ tired! It's like strength training.”

She laughs, happy as Hinata practically skips along next to her. “You're having a lot of fun, huh?”

“Yeah! I get to spend time with Kenma, and Lev is really fun when he isn't being rude on accident, and Bokuto was _so nice_ and let me practice with them and Akaashi's like, so pretty and a really good setter and funny, and Tsukishima's been really intense and actually trying, and Kuroo is _so cool_! Kenma talks about him all the time but I've never really got to talk to him before this week and he's so funny and a really good blocker! I want to be like that, eventually. Like, a really good and really strong blocker who can do real read-blocking. Tsukishima's getting so good at it and I want to, too!” Hinata rambles off, and Hitoka grins.

“So, you like Kuroo?”

“ _Yeah_ , he's super cool! Kenma says he's a dork and likes science a lot, too, which I think is even better.” Hinata grins. “Kenma talks about him so much, it feels like I know him without knowing him, you know? I really want to get to know him.”

“So Kenma's really... fond of him?” Hitoka asks carefully. 

“Oh yeah! They're best friends!”

Not helpful, Hinata.

Hitoka works up her nerve, and blurts out, “Do you like Kenma?”

Hinata beams. “Yeah! He's great!”

Hitoka despairs of boys in their entirety. “No, do you want to date him?”

Hinata fumbles the laundry basket, squeaking out nonsense syllables, and finally comes up with, “No! I mean! Yes! But no! Kenma likes someone else and I like someone else but we could maybe work but it's not like I'm in love with him and n-no!”

“That was a lot of words for just a no.”

“Yacchannnn!” Hinata's gone bright red, and Hitoka giggles. 

“It's okay,” she says, smiling, and he huffs.

“Kenma's cute, but I like someone else,” Hinata says, and somehow manages to turn even _more_ red. “Don't tell Tsukishima, he'll tease me forever.”

“Your secret's safe with me,” Hitoka promises.

oOo

The week goes much too fast.

Hitoka makes friends with the other managers, exchanging numbers and emails and LINE. She eats lunches and dinners and breakfasts with a wild bunch of boys, helps clean up, tosses for Kageyama and applauds in delight when the new quick is revealed. She runs errands, fills water bottles, runs the laundry, learns more about the rules of volleyball, and learns how to keep score like Kiyoko does of successes and failures of attacks. She sees stag beetles, and birds, and a sleepy cat that sleeps in the branch of a tree with Lev sprawled out asleep in exactly the same position below. 

Hitoka thinks, just maybe, that this has been one of the best weeks of her life. 

The barbecue is full of fun and laughter even when she's terrified, and her plate gets filled despite her alarm at being surrounded by several very large men, and then Bokuto bounds over to break up the circle of people around her like a beam of light.

“Yachi-chaaan!” He shoves a corn cob onto her plate, beaming. “Tsukki wouldn't eat it, so here!”

She stammers out her thanks and Akaashi-san, calm and serene, herds her over to where Azumane is standing with someone. Bokuto follows along, chattering a mile a minute about the last spike of their game, and Hitoka discovers that Azumane's talking with Ennoshita, who smiles at her and loads her plate with food from the closest grill. Bokuto bounds off to go steal food from Nekoma, and Azumane laughs at something Ennoshita says. 

It's a good time, and she's thoroughly enjoying herself when she notices Kenma sitting and playing on a handheld. She looks around, and finds that Kuroo is watching Kenma while still talking to Kai. Kai looks like he's holding in a laugh, and she can understand why. Kuroo looks hopelessly soft and smitten. 

Hitoka hopes it works out for him.

They're almost good to go, everyone climbing onto the bus, when Kuroo runs over to her and holds out his phone.

“Um,” he says, “To- to keep you updated. If you want! You don't have to if you don't want to, just- thought I'd offer.”

Behind him she can see Tanaka ready to come and defend her honor, but she just grins at Kuroo and takes it, putting her information in. 

“Tell me how it goes,” she insists as she gives it back, Noya and Tanaka both watching Nekoma's captain like a hawk. “Don't wait, I know it'll turn out well. Maybe not how you expect, but it'll be good!”

Kuroo nods, looking determined, and she grabs his hands. He goes delightfully pink. 

“You can do it!”

“Th-thank you!”

She nods, and says very fast, “I'm-glad-we-can-be-friends-please-don't-forget-to-text!” 

Kuroo _beams_ , nodding, and she drops his hands and bolts. Feeling very embarrassed, she hurries onto the bus and practically launches herself into the seat next to Azumane. He looks poleaxed, but smiles and moves his things so she has more space. She'll sit next to Kiyoko later, but Azumane is big and reassuring and will tell people off if they try to question her. Noya and Tanaka both make faces at Kuroo, who just waves and gives them a cheeky grin before Ukai grabs them by their collars and pulls them onto the bus.

Once they're underway and everything's settled into the normal dull roar of conversation (Noya and Tanaka are heckling Narita and Kinoshita, Yamaguchi's talking a mile a minute at Tsukishima, Suga and Daichi are flirting), Azumane says, “So uh. Kuroo-kun.”

“Wha- no!” Hitoka throws her hands up. “No, no no! It-it's nothing like that!”

“Oh, good,” Azumane sighs with relief, collapsing back against the seat. “He's too old for you. And I didn't want to fight him for your honor.”

She splutters, going pink, and across the row Kiyoko hides a laugh behind her hand.

oOo

She gets a text several days later, one in an already long string back and forth of pictures and stories about each others teams. It's a picture message, a pair of hands clasped together and the words, _you were right. It was very romantic._.

Hitoka smiles, and chases after Hinata as he runs into the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up with no girls in my tiny, tiny village for two years either direction, and thus was always stuck with the 8 boys of my community. They're my brothers now, after years of things being miserable and difficult, and I fuss over them endlessly. My weird, weird brothers. I love them so much. So shoutout to them, because they're great.
> 
> The title comes from Kuroo and Yachi's name meanings: "Iron Cheerfulness" and "Compassion Flower". 
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought of this! Please do leave a comment, they make my day and keep me motivated to create. You can find me at either 'heronfem' or 'maneazu' on tumblr.


End file.
